


Больше море, чем земля

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ханамия сузил глаза:<br/>– Что вам здесь нужно?<br/>Имаёши безмятежно улыбнулся:<br/>– У морских ведьм свои секреты, а у нас – свои.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Sea Than Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136329) by [hilaryfaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilaryfaye/pseuds/hilaryfaye). 



_Шторм утих, и земля позабыла о нем. Деревья недвижны._

_Под этим солнцем капли дождя высыхают быстро._

_Я больше море, чем земля. Мой угнетенный разум,_

_Воспаривший в штормовой ночи, так скоро не угомонишь._

_Эдна Сент-Винсет Миллей, Cap d’Antibes_

 

 

Дуновение долетавшего от воды ветра напоминало поглаживание мягкой руки, он ерошил морскую траву и звенел колокольцами у дверей деревенских домов. Ханамия расположился на траве и, неторопливо поедая сладости, глядел на волны — те были тихими, словно ягнята. Лодки колыхались на воде, рыбаки поднимали сети с утренним уловом.

Хара с Ямазаки о чем-то спорили, как делали это всегда; точнее, это Ямазаки спорил с Харой, тот же попросту не обращал на него никакого внимания. В руках у Хары была стеклянная емкость — поди узнай, где он ее достал — в которой плавали наколдованные черные рыбки, собирающиеся в стайку, когда Хара двигал пальцами по стеклу. Через пару дней волшба рассеется, и рыбки исчезнут, но покамест за Харой бегали деревенские ребятишки, желавшие полюбоваться волшебством и прижимавшие ладошки к стеклу, чтобы подманить любопытную рыбу. Безобидный фокус.

Ханамия опустил голову и мрачно вгляделся в горизонт. Зевнув, Сето вытянулся на песке, словно нежащийся в лучах солнца тюлень:

— Ты чего такой хмурый?

— Скучно, — пробормотал Ханамия, опуская руки на колени. — Слишком уж все… спокойно.

Сето улыбнулся.

— Что, не терпится вызвать шторм?

— Хмм… — Ханамия вычертил на песке какой-то узор и тут же стер его ногой. Одежда, в которой он разгуливал по берегу, уже начинала изнашиваться, возможно, следует раздобыть новую.

Впрочем, подумал Ханамия, пока что ее можно чинить. Он не слишком хотел рвать себе горло и торговаться за честную цену на пару тряпок. Продавцы словно с ума посходили: все как один хотели заклинание.

Сето заложил руки за голову и закрыл глаза.

— Скажи, когда надумаешь, чтобы я не вымок под дождем.

Ребятня вокруг Хары разбежалась с внезапными криками — скорее всего, из-за краба, который сейчас карабкался по его руке. Ханамия нахмурился и поднялся на ноги.

— Куда ты? — спросил Сето, не потрудившись открыть глаза.

— Пройдусь.

— Постарайся не вляпаться во что-нибудь без меня.

 

* * *

 

Имаёши затвердил слова на память, однако ему доставляло удовольствие переворачивать страницы, проводить пальцами по буквам и картинкам. Это была древняя наука, доведенная до совершенства столетиями изысканий. Ученик мог потратить всю жизнь, стремясь к совершенству, — но так и не достичь его. Впрочем, жизнь тех, кто был жаден до знаний, обычно оказывалась весьма короткой. Огненная магия требовала к себе соответствующего отношения.

Имаёши поправил очки и поднял глаза от книги, услышав свое имя. На лице у Сусы было написано легкое раздражение — как и всегда, когда ему приходилось иметь дело с Имаёши. Возможно, Суса просто так выглядел, а возможно, несмотря на всю их дружбу, присутствие Имаёши и вправду его бесило. Имаёши склонялся ко второму варианту.

— Мне сказали, до дома около четверти мили вон в том направлении, — сказал Суса. — Дороги нет. Придется идти по песку. Ты точно подыскивал нам это место?

— Подыскивал.

— Тогда какого хрена туда так трудно добраться?

Имаёши поправил очки и улыбнулся.

— Не хотел нежданных гостей.

Суса вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Знал ведь, что нужно было лучше за тобой приглядывать. — Он закинул сумку на плечо и взялся за ручку тележки. — А теперь вставай, иначе я тебя перееду.

Имаёши захлопнул книгу, встал и осторожно сунул ее к остальным вещам.

— К счастью, — сказал он, — нам нужно сделать всего две ходки.

— В два раза больше, чем следует, — буркнул Суса.

Морское побережье было странным местом для двух огненных магов, желающих заняться самообучением. Здесь было куда сложнее вызвать пламя, да что там пламя — даже искру. То есть, рассуждал Имаёши, практически невозможно сгореть дотла. Это было отличное место, чтобы определить пределы собственных способностей.

В доме на побережье им придется провести год — ни больше ни меньше. Таков был уговор с академией магии. Год на самообучение и независимые исследования. Вполне достаточно, чтобы определить — убьет он себя или все-таки нет.

Идти по пляжу нужно было недолго, хотя тащить вещи по мягкому песку и вправду было нелегко. Суса что-то бурчал себе под нос, они упрямо толкали тележку вперед и не сразу заметили, что за ними наблюдают.

Имаёши углядел незнакомца первым.

— Суса, глянь туда. — На камнях, у кромки волн, лизавших берег, слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть лицо, кто-то стоял. Это был первый человек, который попался им на глаза с тех пор, как они покинули деревню.

— Может, попросим его помочь? — едко спросил Суса. Имаёши посмотрел на него, собираясь сказать в ответ что-то не менее едкое, а когда снова посмотрел на берег, наблюдатель уже исчез.

— Странно, — сказал Имаёши.

Ветер начал пощипывать лицо холодными пальцами, серые тучи бежали по небу. Суса с Имаёши ускорили шаг, толкая тележку по песку. Останавливаться и искать глазами таинственного наблюдателя было некогда. К счастью, дом был не слишком далеко, и они оказались под крышей еще до дождя.

— Шторм, — сказал Суса. — В первый же день. Чудесно.

Они распаковали самое нужное, после чего Имаёши уселся на пороге и принялся наблюдать за зарождающимся штормом. Тяжелые тучи затянули небо, рыбаки принялись сворачивать снасти, море вскипело и потемнело. На фоне разбушевавшихся волн лодки выглядели бледными мазками краски.

Суса подошел к двери с чайником и двумя чашками.

— Когда мы только начали перетаскивать вещи, небо было ясным.

Имаёши знал Сусу слишком хорошо, чтобы принять эту фразу за дежурное замечание о погоде. Оба они чувствовали: шторм не был обычным. Воздух потрескивал, словно перед грозой, но опытный маг без труда отличал электричество от других сил.

— Подозреваю, это приветствие от того таинственного наблюдателя.

Суса присел рядом с Имаёши и принялся разливать чай. На таком ветру тот быстро остынет.

— Нам ведь сказали, что здесь нет никаких других магов. Значит, морские ведьмы.

Ставни на окнах начали дрожать. Имаёши сжал чашку в ладонях, фарфор был настолько горячим, что почти обжигал.

— Для них здесь настоящий рай. Никакого шума портовых городов, никто не пытается выведать их секреты.

— Думаешь, их больше одного?

— Чтобы вызвать такой шторм? Наверняка. — Дождь забарабанил по песку, волны обрушились на берег, рев воды заглушал все звуки, кроме пронзительного плача чаек. — Ну и ночка будет.

 

* * *

 

Наутро после шторма воздух всегда пах иначе. Ханамия оделся, стоя на камнях, и отжал одежду. Раньше он прятал ее на берегу, но вскоре ему надоело выбираться на берег в одном и том же месте и выбивать песок из ткани. Одежда могла высохнуть и на нем, это бесило не так сильно.

Простыть он все равно не простынет.

Шторм унес жизни нескольких птиц. Перья лежали на песке вперемешку с треснутыми ракушками и плавуном, бог знает сколько пролежавшим на дне. Идти по такому песку было непросто.

Солнце еще только начинало подниматься, и очаг в доме еще никто не топил. Ханамия хорошо знал этот дом: много лет там жил старик, умерший, когда Ханамия отлучился. Семьи у старика не было, по крайней мере, о ней никто не слышал, и Ханамия думал, что дом обветшает и постепенно развалится — в конце концов, он был слишком далеко от деревни.

Ханамия не думал, что там поселится кто-то еще.

Он немного постоял у окна и, так и не услышав никакого шума, тихо приоткрыл дверь. Магов он не боялся, но предпочел бы осмотреться без них.

Харе хотелось пойти с ним, но Ханамия его не взял. Хара не сумел бы бесшумно подкрасться, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь — всегда говорил слишком громко или трогал не те вещи, из-за чего они с грохотом валились на пол. Можно было взять с собой Сето или Фурухаши, но по какой-то причине — Ханамия и сам не мог сказать какой — ему хотелось порыскать в доме в одиночку.

Новые жильцы еще не распаковались, и сундуки и баулы были свалены в углу. Ханамия склонился над кучей, осторожно развязывая завязки и тихо открывая защелки сундуков, вытаскивая одежду и кухонную утварь, книги и сделанные из железа приспособления, внимательно изучая все, что хоть немного отличалось от вещей в деревне. Приспособления на какое-то время завладели его вниманием, хоть он так и не понял, для чего они предназначены. От них исходил слабый запах колдовства.

А вот книги и вправду могли раскрыть цели этих магов.

Ханамия уложил одну из книг на колено и принялся листать. В деревне было сложно найти какие-либо книги, у магов же их была целая куча, все незнакомые — и это разжигало любопытство Ханамии. Страницы были тщательно расписаны, покрывавшие их яркие изображения контрастировали с черным текстом, просвещавшим читателя о тонких нюансах огненной магии. (Значит, они были огненными магами — что они тут забыли?) Ханамии казалось, что книгу создавали два разных человека — один писал, а второй иллюстрировал. Тот, кто обладал таким четким, каллиграфическим почерком, не сумел бы добиться размашистой штриховки, отличавшей рисунки и то и дело грозившей залезть на слова. Здесь словно были две разные книги на одних и тех же страницах.

Позади Ханами кто-то вежливо прочистил горло.

Ханамия повернулся и увидел огненного мага. Поверх пижамы тот натянул мантию, на носу у него были очки, стекла которых блестели в свете лампы — хотя маг наверняка отлично видел и без нее. Она просто служила безмолвным предупреждением.

Опустив лампу, маг молча разглядывал Ханамию. Тот разглядывал его в ответ и чувствовал, как высыхают упавшие на лицо волосы. Затем — к вящему удивлению Ханамии — маг улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он. — Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

Ханамия смотрел на него, выгнув бровь, не в силах понять, что перед ним за человек.

— Кто ты? — спросил он бесцеремонно.

Маг шагнул к очагу, довольно грубо отворачиваясь от Ханамии. Поставив лампу на пол, он подбросил в очаг несколько поленьев, растопку и немного мха. Ханамия выгнул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит, но увидел лишь, как несколько искр падают на мох. Затем растопка занялась, маг снова повернулся к Ханамии, и тот сделал вид, что не смотрит.

— Меня зовут Имаёши, — весело сказал маг. — А тебя?

Ханамия не ответил.

— Наверняка у тебя есть какое-то имя.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Имаёши кивнул на очаг:

— Чаю?

Ханамия смотрел на него какую-то долю секунды, затем кивнул. Любое гостеприимство имело предел, и он собирался узнать об огненных магах как можно больше — прежде чем они обратят против него свою магию. Ханамия решил, что в случае необходимости они с остальными сумеют просто уничтожить эту полоску суши — но это были совсем уж крайние меры.

Мурлыкая себе под нос, маг разыскал среди вещей чайник, чай и две чашки. Он наполнил чайник свежей водой из бочонка, который когда-то принадлежал старику, и повесил его над огнем.

— Мы с товарищем прибыли сюда учиться и шлифовать свое мастерство, — сказал Имаёши, так и не сказав, что же это было за мастерство. Наверняка проверял, как много Ханамии уже известно и что именно он понял.

— Что понадобилось огненному магу на побережье? — Ханамия закрыл книгу и бросил ее на стопку. — Это место не создано для таких как ты, — он сказал это куда более едко, чем следовало. Он не доверял магам и еще меньше доверял огню.

Имаёши уселся возле очага, подвернув под себя ноги и сложив на коленях руки. Его улыбка так и не дрогнула.

— Так это ты наблюдал за нами вчера, с тех камней?

Ханамия не ответил.

— И вызвал шторм.

Ханамия сузил глаза:

— Что вам здесь нужно?

— У морских ведьм свои секреты, а у нас — свои, — Имаёши безмятежно улыбнулся и взял чайник голой рукой. Ханамия едва не поморщился, но Имаёши так и не обжегся и разлил чай по чашкам, словно в происходящем не было ничего странного. Пар поднимался от них тонкими лентами, танцуя в гулявших по дому сквозняках.

Имаёши отпил немного чаю.

Ханамия даже не притронулся к своему. Имаёши ничего об этом не сказал — даже не подал виду, что заметил. Ханамия невольно задумался, как он вел себя с другими огненными магами или простыми людьми.

 — Я так понимаю, — сказал Имаёши, — что ты с остальными не слишком-то нам рады.

Ханамия опустил руки на колени:

— Какими еще остальными?

Улыбка Имаёши стала шире:

— Ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что вызвал подобный шторм в одиночку?

— Что ты вообще знаешь о море?

— Меньше, чем ты, я уверен, и все же я кое-что знаю о магии, — Имаёши отпил немного чая. — Неестественный шторм такого размаха, разразившийся буквально в мгновение ока — и ты, который больше похож на человека, чем на морское чудовище.

— Именно такими, по-вашему, мы и становимся?

— А кем, по-вашему, становимся мы, когда преступаем пределы своих возможностей?

Ханамия поглядел на него:

— Никем. Вы просто умираете, — он почти ничего не знал о магии огня, но уж это было ему точно известно. Огненный маг, не сумевший вовремя остановиться, сгорал дотла.

Продолжавший улыбаться Имаёши кивнул.

— Я до сих пор так и не решил, что лучше — когда тебя ограничивает смерть или же принадлежность к человеческому племени.

Ханамия почти улыбнулся:

— Люди вообще весьма ограничены. — Он слышал, как встает с постели товарищ Имаёши. Наверное, пора было уходить. Ханамия отпил немного быстро остывающего чая и поднялся.

— Пока что можете оставаться, — он бросил на Имаёши выразительный взгляд. — Но если будете создавать проблемы, я живо от вас избавлюсь.

Имаёши продолжал безмятежно улыбаться:

— Это место тебе не принадлежит.

— Никому вообще ничего не принадлежит, — Ханамия отвернулся и, переступив порог, ступил на песок.

 

* * *

 

Сидя на полу, Имаёши смотрел, как странный незнакомец — темное пятно на фоне бледных песков — уходит. Единственными свидетельствами его визита были лужи соленой воды, песок и недопитый чай. Имаёши продолжал наблюдать за незнакомцем, пока тот не скрылся из виду, шагая на юг, прочь от деревни. Имаёши допил чай, встал и принялся за готовку.

Первым делом Суса заметил, что что-то не так с книгами. Бормоча ругательства, он перевернул несколько страниц.

— …наверное, намокли под дождем… Имаёши, это ты нанес в дом весь этот песок?

— У нас был посетитель.

 Суса поднял глаза от книги:

— Что?

— Один из морских ведьм, — Имаёши принялся перебирать кухонную утварь. — Он не назвался.

— Чего он хотел?

— Разнюхать что-нибудь о нас. Чаю хочешь?

 

* * *

У Ханамии было любимое место, откуда ему нравилось возвращаться в море. Скалы здесь были высокими, гладкими, обкатанными прибоем и временем, обрамленными солью и гниющими водорослями. Он знал безопасный путь к дальнему концу этих скал — там, где они встречались с ревущими волнами. Ему нужно было только прыгнуть в воду — и позволить морю себя поглотить.

Выносить свет под водой было куда проще, чем на суше. Он погрузился в волны, чувствуя их ласковые объятия и позволяя течению отнести его к зарослям бурых водорослей.

Он двигался в воде, словно был в ней рожден. Как мог кто-то довольствоваться жалким барахтаньем на поверхности и не погрузиться на самое дно? Хождение по берегу давалось Ханамии куда сложнее, чем плаванье.

Наконец он наткнулся на остальных — его возвращения почти никто не заметил. Фурухаши с сеткой в руках крался по дну, у самого песка — ловил крабов, которых так ценили в деревне. Сето спал, приткнувшись среди камней, его волосы шевелились, словно водоросли. Хара гонялся за Ямазаки среди зарослей, выпуская пузырьки воздуха и лопая их перед лицом у Ямазаки, который пытался не остаться в долгу и отстегать его бурой водорослью. Там, наверху, она бы оказалась такой же хлесткой, как кнут, здесь же была не опаснее платка.

Сето проснулся, стоило только Ханамии проплыть мимо него, выбрался из камней и поплыл следом:

— Где ты был?

Ханамия пожал плечами.

— Ходил знакомиться с новыми соседями? Не смотри на меня так, мы слишком давно друг друга знаем. — Теперь они были в самой гуще водорослей, далеко от остальных. — Итак? Узнал что-нибудь интересное?

— Они маги огня.

Брови Сето скрылись в волосах.

— Маги огня?

— Так и не добился ответа, что им здесь нужно, — Ханамия поймал себя на том, что в его голосе звучат обиженные нотки, и поспешно отвернулся.

— Ты с ними разговаривал?

— С одним из них. С Имаёши. — Ханамию беспокоило то, что сам он Имаёши ни капли не обеспокоил. Он-то надеялся, быть может, отпугнуть непрошенных магов или по крайней мере встревожить их, а вместо этого Имаёши продолжал все время безмятежно улыбаться.

— Он тебе не нравится.

— Нет, не нравится, — Ханамия нырнул глубже, к самому дну. — Придумаю, как от него избавиться.


	2. Соль

Первые недели прошли без особых происшествий. Тихая деревня приняла Имаёши, который старался подружиться с каждым встречным за время своих коротких еженедельных визитов. Он добродушно болтал со старухами, детьми и рыбаками. Ребятишки были от него в особом восторге — огненные фокусы Имаёши их и пугали, и зачаровывали. В ладони у него расцветали огненные цветы, а пламя в очагах угасало и пробуждалось к жизни благодаря одному-единственному небрежному жесту.

Все эти трюки поначалу изрядно тревожили деревенских, но Имаёши умел ладить с людьми и развеял их страхи с помощью веселых улыбок и беззаботной болтовни.

Суса скучал по шумному городу и товарищами по магической академии. (Последних ему особенно недоставало, когда Имаёши доводил его до белого каления, что случалось весьма часто). И все же он признавал, что одиночество пошло на пользу им обоим. Оно дарило концентрацию, дарило возможность получше изучить свои способности — и не бояться сжечь что-либо, кроме водорослей.

Зажечь искру в напитанном влагой воздухе было непросто, и тем больше было удовлетворение, когда это все-таки удавалось. Суса снова чувствовал себя первогодкой и пытался достичь тонкого равновесия в призыве силы, вызвать огонь — и не спалить себя дотла.

Их жизнь легко бы превратилась в идиллию — если бы не морские ведьмы. На глаза Сусе они попадались нечасто, но забывать о себе не давали. Однажды его разбудили звучащие в доме голоса, а когда он спустился вниз, то не нашел ничего, кроме песка и водорослей. Поздно ночью он слышал долетающий от камней веселый смех и часто находил в доме дохлую рыбу, спрятанную в укромном уголке и гниющую по летней жаре.

Когда Суса пожаловался на это Имаёши, тот только улыбнулся.

— Нам следует чувствовать себя польщенными — мы достаточно важны, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

— А также их гнев, — Суса стоял у порога и глядел на берег. — Что, если они выкинут что-то, что мы не сможем игнорировать?

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдет, — Имаёши сидел у окна и бинтовал руку, которую обжег во время неудачного эксперимента. У них хватало мазей для подобных случаев, и все же Суса волновался. Здесь, вдали от опытных магов, способных в любую минуту прийти на помощь, следовало быть особенно осторожными.

— К тому же, — сказал Имаёши, — мы, кажется, скоро снова с ними встретимся.

— О? И почему же ты так решил?

— Интуиция, — сказал Имаёши. — Интуиция — и усиливающийся ветер.

После обеда снова полил дождь. Ветер был сильным, хотя и не походил на шторм, который поприветствовал их в первый день на побережье. Суса развел огонь в очаге и повесил чайник. Имаёши сидел под крышей, мурлыкал себе под нос и перебирал трутницу, взвешивая в руке составляющие и раскладывая их по одному ему известной методе.

Только потому, что Суса случайно поднял голову, он увидел, как из прибоя на берег выходит человек. Человек потряс головой, мокрые волосы взметнулись вверх, разбрызгивая воду, хотя вряд ли они стали суше под таким-то дождем.

— Суса, — сказал Имаёши, — повесь, пожалуйста, фонарь над дверью.

На фитиле затеплился огонек, разливающий вокруг мягкий желтый свет. Суса повесил фонарь и взглянул на Имаёши:

— Это он приходил сюда раньше?

— Трудно сказать наверняка — с таким-то дождем, но да, думаю, это он.

Суса поглядел на пляж:

— Не впускай его в дом, пока он не обсохнет.

— Это не очень-то гостеприимно, Суса.

— Пусть знает, что он здесь незваный гость, — качая головой, Суса вошел в дом. Ведьмам он не доверял.

Слишком уж непримиримо они оберегали свои знания — академии магии были созданы, чтобы каждый, у кого был талант, получил надлежащее образование и доступ ко всем имеющимся знаниям, какую бы сферу ни избрал. Ведьмы же должны были искать себе учителя, никогда не зная до конца, насколько он хорош — и чему их научит.

Ведьмы всегда что-то скрывали.

 

* * *

 

Имаёши продолжал сидеть в круге отбрасываемого фонарем света и мурлыкать, пока нежданный гость не подошел совсем близко. Продолжая копаться в трутнице, Имаёши поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Привет. А я уже заждался.

Гость ступил под кровлю, с него ручьями стекала вода.

— Что ты делаешь? — во взгляде, который он бросил на Имаёши, сквозило отвращение.

— Я мог бы спросить то же самое у тебя.

Гость заглянул в открытую дверь:

— А тот, другой…

— Думаю, он не хочет здороваться. Кажется, ты ему не очень нравишься, — Имаёши махнул рукой, приглашая гостя сесть рядом. — В прошлый раз я не расслышал, как тебя зовут.

Гость вскинул подбородок и какое-то время изучал Имаёши, словно решал, стоит ли доверять ему свое имя.

— Ханамия, — сказал он наконец, затем посмотрел на свободное место рядом с Имаёши и нехотя сел.

— Я так и думал, что ты появишься вместе с дождем, — сказал Имаёши.

— Я не имею власти над ветром, — сказал Ханамия резко. — Только представь, сколько энергии это… — он оборвал себя, не желая раскрывать свои секреты, и одарил Имаёши хмурым взглядом.

Тот снова улыбнулся:

— Мне просто интересно. Я почти ничего не знаю о подобной магии.

— Ты бы не знал, что делать с этим знанием, даже если бы оно у тебя и было, — Ханамия посмотрел на аккуратно сложенную щепу и трут. — Ты бы определил его вид и род и лишил его всякого значения.

— Именно это мы, по-твоему, делаем?

Ханамия умолк и отвернулся:

— Зачем вы здесь?

— Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же, — Имаёши выудил из кармана трубку и жестянку с табаком. Скрученные листья в его пальцах начали тлеть. Имаёши вздохнул — в чистом ночном воздухе закружились клубы дыма. Ханамия сморщил нос. — Ты здесь из любопытства — и не только.

— Вам здесь не место.

— Ты боишься перемен, — промолвил Имаёши. — Иначе не расценивал бы нас с Сусой как угрозу. В конце концов, нас только двое, а вас сколько? Пятеро?

Ханамия мрачно поглядел на него.

— Я видел остальных в деревне, — сказал Имаёши с улыбкой. — Весьма занятные ребята. И, кажется, весьма тебе преданы.

— Заткнись.

— А ты их защищаешь, — Имаёши опустил трубку. — Разве я не прав, Ханамия?

Ханамия отвернулся и сжал кулаки.

— Почему бы тебе не войти в дом? — предложил Имаёши. — Суса как раз готовит чай, к тому же я хочу тебе кое-что показать. — Имаёши встал и, даже не посмотрев, следует ли Ханамия за ним, нырнул в дверь, продолжая сжимать в руках трубку. Суса издал полный отвращения звук.

— Я ведь велел тебе здесь не курить.

Имаёши пожал плечами и, постучав пальцем по чашечке трубки, погасил огонь.

— Как насчет чая?

— Сам себе лей, — разглядев поверх плеча Имаёши Ханамию, Суса бесстрастно кивнул. — Здравствуйте.

Ханамия отстраненно кивнул в ответ, Имаёши чувствовал на себе его взгляд.

— Голоден? — спросил Имаёши.

— Нет.

Тихо мурлыкая под нос, Имаёши налил две чашки чаю. Ханамия с Сусой молчали, не говоря ни слова друг другу или самому Имаёши. Негромкий перестук дождевых капель по крыше укутал дом уютным покрывалом почти-тишины. Имаёши пошевелил угли в очаге и повернулся к Ханамии, с улыбкой протягивая ему чай.

Ханамия изучал комнату.

— Со времени твоего последнего визита мы немного прибрались, — сказал Имаёши, как будто Ханамия и вправду собирался пуститься с ним в светские беседы. — Пожалуйста, подожди здесь. — Взяв свой чай, он ушел, оставив Ханамию стоять посредине комнаты и игнорировать Сусу с той же непреклонностью, с какой сам Суса игнорировал Ханамию.

Имаёши вернулся несколько минут спустя. Суса корпел над тетрадью, а Ханамия изучал дистиллятор, явно пытаясь угадать его назначение. Заметив Имаёши, он вернул дистиллятор на место и бросил беглый взгляд на прочие инструменты.

— Что ты хотел мне показать?

Имаёши положил книгу на стол и, баюкая в обожженной руке чайную чашку, принялся листать страницы.

— Это копия более старого текста, — пояснил он, зная, что книга уже привлекла внимание Ханамии. — Мне пришлось переписать ее самому, чтобы включить в свою библиотеку. Ее написала магичка, основавшая нашу школу, — какое-то время она жила на побережье.

Ханамия скептически посмотрел на Имаёши:

— Только не убеждай меня, что пытаешься следовать примеру своих предшественников.

Имаёши улыбнулся:

— Да нет. Взгляни на это, — он провел пальцем по краю гравюры. — Я не мог позволить себе цветные рисунки, как в оригинале, а в остальном копия весьма точна.

Ханамия поднес книгу к глазам. Рисунок был выписан с редким тщанием, четкими темными линиями и изображал убранство рыбачьей хижины и ее хозяйку. Та сидела у огня и чистила рыбу. Надпись рядом с рисунком поясняла, что эта женщина могла предсказывать будущее по рыбьим костям, а ее родные утверждали, именно ее песни подманивали рыбу к берегу. И все же Имаёши знал, что хмурые складки, залегшие у рта Ханамии — и повторявшие выражение женщины на рисунке, — возникли совсем по другой причине.

— Сходство бесспорное, тебе не кажется? — спросил Имаёши. — Представь мое удивление, когда я пересматривал книгу после нашей встречи.

— Еще бы, — сказал Ханамия сухо. — Это моя бабка.

— А! — новости Имаёши явно обрадовали. — Я надеялся, что вы состоите в родстве. Мне говорили, что большинство ее знаний были утеряны с ее смертью и что невозможно найти ее родню, — но ты, конечно же, об этом знаешь.

Ханамия закрыл книгу:

— Чего ты хочешь, Имаёши? — голос его стал резким — терпение Ханамии явно подходило к концу.

Рука Сусы застыла над тетрадью — он усиленно делал вид, что не подслушивает.

— Я хочу научиться тому, что ты делаешь.

— Что проку от такого знания огненному магу? — Ханамия швырнул книгу на стол, досадуя на то, что Имаёши даже не вздрогнул. — Мои методы для тебя бесполезны.

— Средства — возможно. Я не интересуюсь водой, это правда, но изучать чужие методы всегда полезно.

Ханамия сощурил глаза:

— Ты не мог все это спланировать — ты не знал, что я буду здесь.

— Что я могу сказать? Я хватаюсь за любую возможность.

— В море полно таких же тварей, — ответил Ханамия. — Хотя вряд ли тебя порадует сравнение даже с самой милой из них.

— Возможно, нет, — согласился Имаёши, если и уступая, то лишь на самую малость. — Но я не смог бы прожить целый год рядом с морскими ведьмами и даже не попытаться.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Суса снова заскрипел ручкой по бумаге, дождь забарабанил громче.

— Соседи, значит? — спросил Ханамия. Он снова опустил руку на книгу и принялся неуверенно перебирать страницы.

— А разве это не так?

— Никто прежде не называл нас соседями. Чудаками — да, или незваными гостями. Разумеется, пока им не было от нас что-то нужно, — Ханамия отвернулся от Имаёши и вновь открыл книгу на гравюре своей бабки.

— Значит, нам всем просто нужно узнать друг друга получше, — сказал Имаёши. — В конце концов, мы не так уж и отличаемся.

Ханамия со скепсисом посмотрел на него:

— Никакая дружба не откроет тебе наши секреты.

— Разумеется, нет, — сказал Имаёши, — но, возможно, твои товарищи перестанут доставать Сусу, пряча в доме дохлую рыбу.

Ханамия притворился, что слышит об этом впервые:

— Неужели они и вправду это делают? Понятия не имел.

 

* * *

 

Ханамия совершил ужасную ошибку — передал слова Имаёши о соседях остальным. Каждый из них по отдельности наверняка бы высмеял такое заявление, но всех вместе оно их заинтересовало, и вскоре Ханамию уже тащили обратно на берег: его товарищи хотели лично убедиться в гостеприимстве магов.

Ханамия ворчал, что это плохая идея, что общение с магами обязательно выльется в неприятности, на что Хара тут же заявил, что сам Ханамия уже дважды побывал в гостях и не должен был мешать своим товарищам сделать то же самое.

Имаёши и вправду оказался весьма любезным хозяином, что совершенно вывело Ханамию из себя. Он-то надеялся, что Хара тут же все испортит, однако даже самые возмутительные замечания не вызвали у огненных магов ни малейшей реакции. Сето было скучно, Фурухаши молча осматривался, и даже Ямазаки имел наглость вести себя как нельзя лучше.

Во время их визита Суса почти все время держался в стороне, хотя и проявил вежливость и не выказал ни капли презрения, с которым во время своего прошлого визита столкнулся Ханамия. Собственно, теперь Ханамия начинал подозревать, что это самое презрение Суса приберегал для Имаёши — и уж никак не для него.

Они проторчали в доме куда дольше, чем Ханамия рассчитывал, и даже разделили с магами ужин (Имаёши был откровенно слабым поваром, однако разница между приготовленной едой и тем, чем обычно питались морские ведьмы, была существенной).

В глубине души Ханамия надеялся, что эта встреча обернется катастрофой и что ему больше не придется навещать этот дом; возникновение вражды он бы тоже приветствовал, он бы приветствовал что угодно — лишь бы только не видеть улыбку Имаёши.

Она переворачивала его желудок.

— Что-то ты какой-то грустный, Ханамия, — Имаёши сел рядом. — Предложить тебе что-нибудь?

— Просто помолчи, — Ханамия поднес к губам чашку, хотя пить ему, в общем-то, не хотелось.

Имаёши рассмеялся и взял свою чашку:

— Ты даже не спросил меня об огне.

Ханамия, разумеется, заметил, что пламя горело без дров или какого-либо другого топлива.

— О чем тут спрашивать?

— Ты меня ранишь, — сказал Имаёши. — Разве тебе совсем не интересно?

— Нет, — даже если бы он и испытывал интерес, Ханамия бы все равно ни о чем не спросил — назло. — Это огненная магия, так что мне плевать.

— Я отказываюсь верить, что ты так нелюбопытен.

— Верь во что хочешь, — остальные уже перешли от общей беседы к более приватным. Если повезет, вскоре они заскучают, и Ханамия сможет вернуться обратно в воду.

— Я надеялся, — сказал Имаёши, — что мы сможем совершить взаимовыгодный обмен.

Имаёши хотел свободного обмена знаниями. Они бы изучали друг друга и таким образом развивали свои умения. Ханамия был настроен скептически — он не понимал, чему морская ведьма может научить или научиться у огненного мага — однако Имаёши излучал такую уверенность, что Ханамия поневоле начал верить, что тот и вправду знает, что делает.

Хотя, по правде говоря, куда большим искусом для Ханамии была возможность развеять смертельную скуку, которая заставляла его вызывать шторм и всячески себя изматывать. Имаёши пробудет здесь всего год, потом Ханамия вернется к своей обычной жизни. Разве небольшое развлечение может ему как-нибудь навредить?

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он, прерывая очередные объяснения Имаёши о том, как полезно им будет изучить методы друг друга. — Встречаемся завтра утром у скал, на пляже.

Имаёши моргнул и с улыбкой кивнул — наверняка решил, что выиграл.

— Отлично. На рассвете или позже?

— На рассвете, — ответил Ханамия, не собираясь появляться там так рано. Имаёши придется подождать, если он так сильно хочет научиться чему-нибудь у Ханамии.

 Остальные наконец подустали, и Ханамия сумел-таки распрощаться с надоедливыми соседями. Напоследок Имаёши пригласил их бывать, когда только захочется, — к вящему неудовольствию Ханамии.

— Чего он так к тебе пристал? — спросил Хара, жонглируя добытыми из воздуха каплями воды.

— Кажется, вы что-то обсуждали, — поддержал его Сето.

Будь это в его власти, Ханамия бы их утопил.

— У него есть какая-то дурацкая теория касаемо изучения других магических практик, — он поглядел на горизонт. — Позаботьтесь, чтобы завтрашний улов был хорошим. Лето скоро закончится.

— А что будешь делать ты? — спросил Сето с улыбкой.

Ханамия хмуро посмотрел на него:

— Поставлю этого наглого огненного мага на место.

 

* * *

 

Ханамия отправился на встречу с Имаёши только после того, как солнце ощутимо поднялось над горизонтом. К его удивлению, Имаёши все еще сидел на камнях, вне досягаемости морских брызг, и отсутствие Ханамии его ничуть не тревожило. Заметив его, Имаёши стянул с лица очки и осторожно вытер стекла от осевшей на них соленой пленки.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Имаёши взбиравшегося на камни Ханамию. — Значит, ты способен дышать под водой — или тут дело в чем-то другом?

Ханамия ничего не ответил, лишь сделал знак Имаёши следовать за ним. Начался отлив, и полоску мокрого песка покрывали обломки ракушек, влажные птичьи перья и прочий морской мусор. Ханамия провел рукой по мокрым волосам и отбросил их с лица. Имаёши наблюдал за ним — и это раздражало. Ханамия указал на розовый осколок ракушки размером в половину его ладони.

— Ты знаешь, что это?

— Крабий панцирь.

— И что это был за краб?

Имаёши поглядел на него:

— Понятия не имею.

— А эти водоросли?

— Я не сумею отличить их от других.

— Это обрывок бурых водорослей, — Ханамия потер скользкое растение между пальцами. — Инструменты бесполезны для любого, кто не знает их значения, не знает, что они делают.

Они совершили долгую прогулку по пляжу, во время которой Ханамия не раскрыл ни одного магического секрета. Он говорил о приливах, о том, как заметить надвигающийся с юга шторм, о флоре и фауне здешней бухты.

— Морское ведьмовство не похоже на твою огненную магию. Его нельзя просто призвать из ниоткуда. Если бы мы оказались на другом конце океана, я бы не знал, что делать. Пришлось бы учить все снова с самого начала.

Имаёши слушал, задавал по-настоящему важные вопросы и почти не отрывал от Ханамии глаз. Этот взгляд приводил Ханамию в смятение. Стоило Имаёши переключиться на что-то еще — и Ханамия почувствовал необъяснимое раздражение.

— Ты вообще слушаешь? — спросил он.

— Разумеется, — ответил Имаёши, снова поворачиваясь к Ханамии и награждая его широкой улыбкой. Ханамия моргнул, затем нахмурился и отвернулся.

Они вернулись домой после обеда; в воздухе чувствовалось теплое дыхание умирающего лета.

— Вы выбрали самое неудачное время, чтобы сюда перебраться, — заметил Ханамия. — Зимы здесь суровы.

— Часто штормит?

— Не особо. Но ливень льет практически всегда, сыро и холодно, и вскоре этот холод поселяется у тебя в костях.

— Не думаю, что тому, кто плавает в море, стоит об этом беспокоиться.

Ханамия фыркнул:

— Я и не беспокоюсь, а вот тебе стоит подумать о своем пламени, не так ли?

Имаёши улыбнулся:

— Возможно. Встречаемся завтра?

Ханамия не ожидал, что у Имаёши хватит терпения попросить еще об одной встрече.

— Да. На том же месте.

Имаёши кивнул:

— Рассвет сегодня был прекрасен. Жаль, что ты его не увидел, — это была первая ремарка, которую он позволил себе об опоздании Ханамии, за целый день. Тому почти стало стыдно.

— У меня были дела. — Разумеется, это была ложь. Он отправил остальных в деревню, а сам почти час резвился среди зарослей бурых водорослей, после чего наконец отправился на встречу с Имаёши. Ханамия чувствовал необходимость оправдываться — и это его раздражало.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил Имаёши, когда они подошли к дому. — Я мог бы что-нибудь тебе приготовить…

— Нет, — сказал Ханамия, возможно, чересчур резко. Он и так уже слишком часто злоупотреблял гостеприимством Имаёши и не собирался залезать в долги. Было нетрудно представить, что вскоре Имаёши захочет посмотреть, как живет сам Ханамия, а тот не испытывал к нему достаточной симпатии, чтобы рассматривать подобную возможность.

Прошло несколько дней — Ханамия рассказывал о море и почти не упоминал о настоящем ведьмовстве, а Имаёши слушал. Они проделывали вверх и вниз по пляжу милю или больше, и вскоре Имаёши начал замечать отличия в погоде и приливах, проявляя необычайную наблюдательность для человека, который совсем недавно поселился на побережье. Ханамия продолжал испытывать терпение Имаёши, которого, казалось, имелся неистощимый запас. Имаёши только улыбался и делал редкие замечания о прекрасных рассветах. Этим он доводил Ханамию до белого каления — иногда тот даже не понимал, зачем продолжает приходить на встречи.

Зарядившие зимние дожди обрекли их на занятия в доме, который Имаёши делил с Сусой. Начался обещанный обмен знаниями.

Они сидели у огня; комнату заливали теплые оранжевые отблески. Дрова были кедровыми, Ханамия понял это по запаху. Имаёши сидел слишком близко — их ноги практически соприкасались. В руках у Имаёши была книга — они обсуждали основные теории огненной магии, о том, как призвать чуждую телу стихию и не навредить себе. Имаёши продемонстрировал свое искусство — на ладони у него затанцевала пригоршня искр, которые угасли прежде, чем упали на пол.

Имаёши было интересно, сможет ли Ханамия добыть соленую воду, находясь так далеко от моря. Ханамия возражал, что глупо даже предполагать, будто он может управлять водой, как Имаёши управляет пламенем. Одно дело было добывать воду из воздуха, и совершенно другое — наполнить пригоршню соленой водой. Они пререкались почти целый час, пока Ханамия наконец не сдался и не решился попробовать.

Долгую минуту никто из них не произносил не слова — оба смотрели на соленую корку, повторяющую линии на ладони Ханамии.

— Большинство магов с первой попытки могут призвать лишь пепел, — медленно сказал Имаёши.

Ханамия прошел к раковине и, качая второй рукой насос, смыл соль. Он не ожидал никакого особого результата, и собственный успех — если это можно было так назвать — его изрядно нервировал.

После этого он практически не обращал внимания на Имаёши, призывая соль и песок, пока наконец не сжал руку горстью — из которой потекла струйка соленой воды. Имаёши был в экстазе и делал подробные записи, Ханамия же смотрел на капающую с его пальцев соленую воду до тех пор, пока она не высохла от исходящего от очага тепла, опять оставив по себе соленую корку. Ханамия прижал палец к губам — он все еще не верил в произошедшее, пусть даже и чувствовал вкус соли на языке.

После этого они практически не спорили. Возвращаясь к остальным, Ханамия продолжал громко жаловаться на наглого огненного мага, но теперь почти не заставлял Имаёши себя ждать. Он стал частым гостем в их доме, и Суса, которого бесили оставляемые Ханамией мокрые следы, даже повесил у двери полотенце.

Они всегда работали подолгу, и каждый раз Ханамия с удивлением отмечал, что за окном уже темно.

Зима вгрызлась в побережье ледяными зубами, и Ханамия отогревался у очага до тех пор, пока не приходило время возвращаться в студеную воду. Затем пошел снег — белые хлопья очертили границу прибоя, смягчили четкий контур деревьев и окрасили мир в серый.

Каждое утро Имаёши встречал Ханамию чашкой горячего чая, и они забывали о приветствиях в пользу обмена новыми идеями и бесед, которые не успели закончить с вечера. В кадке с морской водой Ханамия показал Имаёши, как управлять течением, и Имаёши экспериментировал с огнем в очаге, стараясь не поднимать пламя слишком высоко и не делать его чересчур горячим. Ханамия ничего не говорил, когда Имаёши встречал его с перебинтованными руками.


	3. Серебро

— Почему вы не живете в деревне?

Ханамия поднял голову от заметок Имаёши – его интересовали записи об их совместных экспериментах, о нем самом. Имаёши стоял у огня, в который уже раз грея чайник; по крыше тихо барабанил дождь. Весна была уже на подходе, но дожди так и не прекратились – разве что стали мягче.

— Какое, к черту, значение это имеет?

Имаёши пожал плечами:

— Помнится, ты говорил, что никто не считает вас соседями. Но вам ведь совсем не требуется жить под водой, так зачем утруждаться? У твоей бабки даже был дом в деревне.

Ханамия с нарочитым вниманием уставился на записи – ему нужно было собраться с мыслями. Имаёши впервые задал подобный вопрос, вопрос, не имевший никакого отношения к магии.

— Наверное, я предпочитаю уединение, – сказал Ханамия, избегая взгляда Имаёши. – Когда никто ничего не вынюхивает. – Даже ему самому такое объяснение казалось неубедительным.

— А как ты собрал свою банду отщепенцев? – Имаёши наверняка хотел пошутить, но его замечание уязвило Ханамию.

— Нам было больше некуда идти, – сказал Ханамия резко.

Имаёши немного помолчал.

— Извини, – сказал он наконец. – Я не хотел никого обидеть.

Ханамия упрямо рассматривал страницу, которую прочитал уже, наверное, трижды, – смотреть на Имаёши он отказывался.

— Погода скоро станет лучше, – сказал тот. – Мы ведь возобновим наши прогулки?

— А что насчет работы, ради которой ты сюда приехал?

Имаёши рассмеялся.

— У меня год на учебу и исследования, и я могу учиться чему хочу, – он разлил чай по чашкам. – Да и как я могу остановиться – теперь? Мы наконец-то к чему-то близки.

Ханамия понятия не имел, что это значит, но против прогулок почему-то не возражал. Он взял свою чашку и кивнул на один из рисунков Имаёши. (Тот был весьма схематичным: художник из Имаёши был так себе).

– Это что, человек?

– Конечно, а на что еще это похоже?

– Мне случалось видеть такую рыбу.

 

* * *

 

Солнцу наконец удалось пробиться сквозь густые тучи; закутанный в теплое зимнее пальто Имаёши поджидал Ханамию на скалах.

— Доброе утро, – сказал он весело. – Кажется, весна наконец добралась и до нас. – Солнечные лучи золотили лицо Имаёши, лишая его хитрости и лукавства – и добавляя улыбке искренности.

Ханамия застыл в воде, словно увидел призрак.

— С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Имаёши, перекрикивая ветер.

Ханамия тряхнул головой, буркнул «просто отлично» и выбрался на скалы. Морские брызги смочили камни; прежде Ханамия всегда забирался на них без проблем, однако сегодня оскользнулся. Страх вцепился ему в горло когтистой лапой – он начал падать – а затем цепляющийся за камни Имаёши схватил его за локоть и дернул на себя.

Ханамия сжал руку Имаёши и выпрямился, пробормотав неловкую благодарность; они сползли на песок. Падение со скал наверняка оказалось бы смертельным.

Имаёши спросил, как будто ничего не произошло:

— И все же – как вы выживаете под водой?

— Разве вы, маги, не знаете, как уберечься от ожогов?

— Когда мы привлекаем пламя из внешнего источника – да. А вот призванный огонь контролировать куда сложнее, – он улыбнулся, словно они вели дежурный разговор о погоде.

— Ну, я знаю, как дышать под водой, – какое-то время они молча брели по берегу. Это было уютное, приятное молчание – несколько минут на то, чтобы полюбоваться погожим утром, а потом приступить к работе.

Ханамия размышлял о своем. Сето с Харой стали дразнить его насчет безуспешных попыток «поставить этого наглого мага на место». Даже Фурухаши позволил себе несколько замечаний о том, что Ханамия проводит с ними слишком мало времени, не вылезая из дома огненных магов. Ханамия огрызался – мол, в случае опозданий Имаёши становился совершенно невыносимым, а отделаться от него почти невозможно.

Тогда Ямазаки спросил, зачем вообще Ханамия продолжает туда ходить, и…

Имаёши внезапно взял его под руку, словно они были старыми и близкими друзьями. Его шерстяное пальто царапало Ханамии кожу.

— Я тут размышлял о наших успехах по изучению новых методов, – сказал Имаёши, – хотя огонь и вода совершенно не сочетаются.

— О? – спросил Ханамия; ему следовало бы отстраниться, но он этого не сделал. – Только не говори мне, что теперь ты заставишь меня вызывать пламя.

— Не совсем, – сказал Имаёши. – Огонь – слишком опасная стихия. Вообще-то я подумал, что попытаюсь поработать с морской водой.

Ханамия фыркнул:

— Убежден, твоя академия была бы в восторге.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь. Если я вернусь, изучив навык, которого прежде не знал, которого в моей академии не знает вообще никто, я стану весьма важной персоной.

Ах да. Ханамия с трудом подавил раздражение. Его бесила мысль, что Имаёши извлечет пользу из их общения.

— Что-то ты сегодня совсем молчишь, Макото.

Звук собственного имени заставил Ханамию вздрогнуть.

— В отличие от тебя, не все из нас любят болтать, – буркнул он.

Имаёши пожал плечами:

— Ну так что скажешь? У меня вообще получится хоть что-нибудь с водой?

— Понятия не имею. Но пробовать лучше здесь, у нас, – Ханамия поглядел на волны.

— Научи меня.

Ханамия уставился на него:

— Ты что, с ума сошел?

— Ну, ты единственная морская ведьма, которую я хорошо знаю. – Остальные не раз забегали в гости, злоупотребляя приглашением Имаёши, но тот всегда предпочитал компанию Ханамии, всегда был рядом.

— Поэтому-то тебе и следует найти другого учителя.

— И кого ты посоветуешь?

Имаёши поймал его на блефе, и Ханамия покачал головой и выругался.

— А мне-то это зачем, а? Ради твоего приятного общества?

— Ну разумеется, – ухмыльнулся Имаёши. – А также ради горячих обедов, которыми ты угощаешься за моим столом.

— Их готовит твой товарищ.

— На самом деле Сусу ты почти не раздражаешь, он просто притворяется.

— Конечно, не раздражаю. Когда я не заглядываю в гости, ему приходится довольствоваться тобой. – Они все еще шли, взявшись под руки. Имаёши сунул свою в карман, и Ханамию это почему-то очень бесило. – Когда ты хочешь получить свой первый урок?

— Сегодня можно?

— Нужно было тебя утопить.

Каким бы напыщенным Имаёши ни был, учеником он оказался весьма прилежным. Он пытался работать с морской водой, и они с Ханамией постоянно спорили о приемах и методах. Ханамия настаивал, что Имаёши не видит различий между водой и огнем.

— Не пытайся контролировать воду, работай с ней. Незачем так все усложнять!

Имаёши попытался было возразить, что его просто учили быть осторожным, на что Ханамия насмешливо хмыкнул:

— Учили? Как собаку?

Тогда Имаёши замолчал и снова принялся за дело. Через час он уже сумел выполнить простое задание, данное ему Ханамией, – сделать шар из воды в кадушке; теперь тот мягко вращался у самых кончиков его пальцев. Имаёши улыбнулся, теряя концентрацию, и шар распался и забрызгал ему рукава и башмаки.

Ханамия рассмеялся:

— Давай еще раз, я хочу насладиться этим зрелищем снова.

Имаёши потянулся за льняным полотенцем и принялся вымачивать лужу.

— Наверное, пойду переоденусь в сухое.

— Зачем? Все равно ведь промокнешь, – Ханамия бросил взгляд в окно: темнело. – Тренируйся, а я пойду.

— Ты мог бы остаться.

— Вряд ли. Ты бы меня споил, и я бы не нашел дороги к морю, – попытался пошутить Ханамия.

— Я мог бы приютить тебя на ночь.

Ханамия моргнул. Имаёши не смотрел на него, увлеченно выжимая рукава, но выжидательная тишина пригибала к земле.

– Нет, – Ханамия отвернулся, не глядя на Имаёши. – Я и так провожу с тобой слишком много времени, – он шагнул к двери. – Увидимся утром.

На следующее утро Ханамия буквально заставил себя отправиться на встречу с Имаёши. Он опасался, что отношениям между ними никогда уже не станут прежними и что теперь Имаёши не станет ни приветствовать его, ни улыбаться. А то и хуже – вообще не покажется.

Однако Имаёши сидел на камнях и весело пожелал ему доброго утра – как обычно. Ханамия никогда бы не признался, но он почувствовал облегчение.</div>

Они погуляли по пляжу, обмениваясь словом-другим, но не больше. Имаёши снова взял Ханамию под руку. Гулять, не беспокоясь о чужих пытливых глазах, не думая, чем заполнить паузы, было легко.

В ту ночь Имаёши не пригласил его остаться.

Ханамия об этом почти жалел.

 

* * *

 

Обычно Имаёши вставал задолго до рассвета, отрабатывая трюки, которым Ханамия научил его предыдущей ночью. Он никогда не спал подолгу, теперь же ему предстояло много чего забыть, прежде чем приступить к овладению новой стихией – по крайней мере, именно так он убеждал Сусу.

Имаёши привык к постоянному шуму и рокоту океана, теперь он не представлял, как уснет без них в городе, где вода еле слышно булькала в трубах. Конечно, там был порт, но спокойный плеск воды в доках не мог сравниться постоянным пением моря, которое он слушал уже почти полгода.

Сегодня Имаёши сидел почти у самой кромки прибоя. Он водил пальцами по камням, заставляя капли свиваться в ручейки, а ручейки – стекаться в шар. Это занятие поглотило его полностью, он не решался отвлечься: шар распался бы в ту же минуту.

Ханамию он заметил, лишь когда тот подобрался вплотную. Среагировав на чужое движение, Имаёши отвлекся – и шар тут же растекся.

Имаёши вздохнул и поглядел на Ханамию.

Тот пристально уставился на него, отбросил с лица мокрые волосы. Имаёши улыбнулся.

– Доброе ут… – Ханамия наклонился и обхватил лицо Имаёши руками. На вкус его рот был похож на горьковатую морскую соль, губы были обветрены, кожа – и стекающие по шее Имаёши ручейки воды – холодными.

Имаёши втянул в себя воздух – Ханамия отстранился и уставился на него, по-прежнему касаясь его лица.

Имаёши облизал губы и улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро, Макото. Как насчет повторить – только где-нибудь, где посуше?

Они спустились к песчаной косе; Имаёши держал Ханамию под руку и улыбался. Ханамия сжимал его пальцы – сперва неуверенно, затем крепко. На пляже Имаёши снова притянул Ханамию к себе и поцеловал, ветер дергал их за одежду и играл волосами, бросая те в лицо. Ханамия прижался к Имаёши, целуя его с отчаяньем утопающего.

Имаёши трогал его поясницу, изгиб шеи, прижимал Ханамию к себе, чувствуя себя так, словно волна швыряет его о камни. Обнимать Ханамию было все равно что обнимать прибой, бесконечно бьющийся о берег.

Ханамия отстранился, глотнул воздух, по-прежнему прижимаясь к Имаёши. Его кожа потеплела, волосы начали высыхать. Глаза были подернуты влажной дымкой, полуприкрыты – он думал, что сказать, как нарушить молчание.

— Я работал, – пробормотал Имаёши. – Как мои успехи?

Ханамия распахнул глаза, Имаёши практически слышал, как в его мозгу что-то щелкнуло.

— Твоя концентрация улучшилась, – он мягко оттолкнул Имаёши и провел рукой по волосам.

— Давай пройдемся, – сказал Имаёши, снова хватая его за руку. – Я хочу кое о чем спросить. – На самом деле спрашивать было не о чем, просто хотелось привлечь внимание Ханамии. Его рука помещалась в руке Имаёши так легко, словно была создана специально для этого.

Они всегда проводили вместе большую часть дня, и у Имаёши не было времени поразмыслить о том, что между ними происходит. Он знал лишь то, что ему нравится общество Ханамии, нравится штормовое выражение глаз Ханамии, когда тот выбирается из воды, и нравится (теперь он об этом тоже знал) чувствовать губы Ханамии на своих губах.

Ему все еще было некогда поразмыслить о том, почему его так разочаровало, когда Ханамия отказался остаться на ночь.

Прогулка прошла в тишине. Ханамия, кажется, даже забыл, что Имаёши хотел его о чем-то спросить.

Имаёши оперся на его руку и улыбнулся:

— Если я сумею достаточно продвинуться в своих занятиях, ты покажешь мне, как вы живете под водой?

Ханамия вздрогнул, словно очнулся от размышлений, и нахмурился:

— Какая разница, как?

— Разве можно упрекать меня за любопытство? Я ведь никогда раньше ничего подобного не видел. – Имаёши протянул свободную руку и прикоснулся к плечу Ханамии. – К тому же мой дом ты уже знаешь не хуже меня самого. Мне случалось плавать и раньше, но только на поверхности. Представить себе не могу, как все это… – он махнул рукой в сторону воды. – Выглядит на глубине.

Какое-то время Ханамия молчал; молчал, кусал губы, словно пытался пережевывать какую-то новую мысль.

— Существует… прием, с помощью которого я дышу под водой. Если ты ему научишься, я покажу тебе море.

Имаёши не ожидал, что Ханамия согласится. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал Ханамию в щеку.

— Идеально. – Ханамия залился пунцовой краской. – Когда начнем обучение?

 

* * *

 

Ханамия сидел на полу, скрестив ноги; Имаёши наполнял водой лохань, в которой намеревался тренироваться. Суса прошел мимо двери, выглянул и пробормотал что-то вроде «чертов позер». Имаёши был занят тем, что вытаскивал длинные ленты воды из омывающего берег прибоя. Первые три попытки закончились ничем – вода разлилась по песку, но он уже учел свои ошибки и даже сумел напомнить лохань до половины.

Ханамия снова листал книги, хотя и не осознавал, что читает.

Голова у него кружилась с самого утра, с тех пор как он увидел сидящего на камнях Имаёши. Ветер трепал волосы Имаёши, сам же он был полностью поглощен водой, стекающейся к его пальцам. Ханамия не собирался его целовать, даже не думал об этом, правда – но Имаёши поднял голову и улыбнулся, и Ханамия был просто обязан узнать, какой вкус у его губ.

Прогулку он почти не запомнил – только свое обещание показать Имаёши заросли бурых водорослей, если тот научится дышать под водой.

Остальные никогда ему не забудут, если Имаёши и вправду там покажется. Он привязался к кому-то, кто, как утверждал Ханамия, его раздражал. Он не раз поднимал Ямазаки на смех по той же причине – правда, тогда дело касалось Хары.

Ханамия закрыл книгу и провел рукой по лицу. Ну надо же, а он-то считал себя таким умным.

Ханамия потер пальцы, вызывая капли соленой воды, совсем как Имаёши вызывал свою искру. Было так странно тянуться к воде по каким-то невидимым нитям, пропускать ее сквозь собственную кожу. Неудивительно, что огненные маги так часто гибли во время волшбы. Так просто, извлечь стихию из собственной плоти – кто мог бы этим пресытиться?

Он накрыл добытые капли рукой и втер их в рукав. Возможно, не так уж и плохо, что Имаёши увезет с собой новые знания, знания о воде.

 

* * *

 

Имаёши понадобилось немало времени, чтобы овладеть новым искусством. В этом не было ничего удивительного – задача была непростой, а он был еще совсем зеленым новичком. Ханамия наотрез отказался брать его с собой куда-либо, пока он в совершенстве не овладеет новым навыком.

— Иначе ты утонешь, и все будут винить в этом меня.

Возможно, слабые успехи Имаёши объяснялись тем, что большую часть времени он проводил, разводя Ханамию на поцелуи. Ханамии хотелось бы сказать, что он был строгим учителем, который не терпел вольностей и не давал послаблений, однако на самом деле дела обстояли совсем не так.

Теперь, когда Имаёши сосредоточился на одной-единственной задаче, Ханамия перестал навещать его каждый день – заглядывая раз в три. Имаёши не скрывал своего неудовольствия таким положением вещей и жаловался со своим обычным юмором, что Ханамия «променял его на другого мага».

— Что же мне теперь делать? – шутил Имаёши. – Мы с малышом, – он кивал на Сусу, который упорно не обращал на него внимания, – остались совсем одни.

— Ты утонешь в лохани, и так тебе и надо, – отвечал Ханамия. – У меня есть и другие обязанности, помимо удовлетворения твоих капризов.

— И какие же это? – улыбнулся Имаёши, хотя в его голосе и звучало искреннее любопытство.

— Приходи завтра утром к утесу у деревни, и узнаешь.

 

* * *

 

Имаёши уболтал Сусу пойти с ним, хотя тот и не переставал жаловаться, что его разбудили слишком рано и даже не дали поесть перед уходом, что они поднялись даже раньше рыбаков – Имаёши хотел успеть в деревню до рассвета.

Имаёши нес фонарь и что-то негромко мурлыкал под нос, впрочем, его пение почти сразу заглушил шепот волн.</div>

Когда они достигли подножия утеса, небо только начало светлеть; к тому моменту, как первые рыбаки стали выходить в море, они успели проделать половину пути. Имаёши оглядел берег и море, но не заметил ни Ханамии, ни его товарищей. Ветер усилился; и когда они наконец вскарабкались на вершину, облака разошлись и небо стало высоким и голубым. Имаёши погасил фонарь и поставил его у корней дерева, которое раскачивалось на ветру и выгибалось под его порывами, указывая ветками в глубь суши. Суса сунул руки в карманы и с трудом подавил зевок.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что мы должны увидеть, Има… – Суса внезапно умолк и шагнул к краю утеса, внимательно глядя на воду.

Имаёши торопливо протер очки от пятен и соляной корки и машинально схватился за дерево: вода дрожала и меняла цвет. Грязные серые волны стали отливать чистым серебром – кипя тысячью… нет, миллионами рыбин, выпрыгивающих на поверхность из морских глубин.

Рыбаки вытащили тяжелые сети, их лодки осели под весом улова.

— Поверить не могу, – рассмеялся Имаёши. – Все это время…

Книга, в которой говорилось о бабке Ханамии, утверждала, что та подманивала рыбу к берегу своим пением, что за последние сто лет деревня никогда не голодала благодаря этой морской ведьме и ее семье. Ханамия никогда об этом даже не заикался.

Он никогда не говорил о том, что делает для деревни, – только жаловался иногда на жадных людей, которые всегда что-то от него хотели. Имаёши думал, что он имеет в виду простые чары или волшбу на погожую погоду, что-нибудь вроде этого. Даже расскажи ему Ханамия о рыбе, Имаёши и представить бы не сумел себе нечто подобное.

Рыба исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Проблески серебряной чешуи исчезли в холодных глубинах; рыбаки вернулись к берегу по колени в улове. Имаёши не стал ждать Сусу и, спустившись по узкой тропинке, заторопился в деревню. Он так и не увидел Ханамию, и все же знал, что тот будет там.

Он нашел Ханамию в окружении товарищей – они о чем-то смеялись. Вся деревня была занята чисткой рыбы – морские ведьмы тоже приступили к работе, роняя рыбьи потроха в ручей, сбегающий прямо к морю. Чайки уже облепили его, крича и сражаясь между собой за отходы.

Ханамия поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро.

— Что король угольев забыл здесь, на нашем маленьком рыбном празднике? – спросил Хара, рассекая рыбу от головы до хвоста.

— Это было невероятно, – сказал Имаёши Ханамии.

Тот слегка покраснел и отвернулся.

— Да ладно, ничего особенного. Мы делаем это каждый год, по весне, когда рыба снова начинает идти на север.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Мы делаем это все вместе, – сказал Ханамия, кивая на остальных. – Раньше деревня еле выживала, а теперь процветает.

— Толку нам от этого большую часть года, – зевнул Хара и толкнул Ямазаки. – А помнишь, как мы раз случайно завернули с рыбой и стаю акул?

Ханамия пнул его в ногу.

— А что-нибудь вроде этого вы еще делаете? – спросил Имаёши.

Ханамия пожал плечами.

— Иногда. С кальмарами, правда, сложнее – они умнее. – Он поглядел на Имаёши. – Ты так и будешь стоять весь день или сделаешь что-нибудь полезное?

Имаёши поглядел на рыбу, затем снова на Ханамию.

— Я… прежде никогда не чистил рыбу.

— Ну, это куда проще, чем дышать под водой, садись. – Он взял свободный нож и протянул его Имаёши. – Не все, что имеет отношение к морю, должно быть красивым.

Той ночью Имаёши отмывал руки в горячей воде и вычищал из-под ногтей чешуйки, пытаясь избавиться от вездесущего запаха рыбы.

После того как Имаёши его оставил, у Сусы хватило ума отправиться домой – работать он не желал.

— Тебе просто придется подождать, когда он выветрится.

— Наверное, – Имаёши вытер руки полотенцем; плечи у него ныли. Интересно, почему Ханамия с товарищами вообще выполняли такую работу. Пользы они практически из этого не извлекали – рыбы себе они не оставляли, зато из кожи вон лезли, чтобы помочь деревенским ее хранить.

Те, кажется, были им действительно благодарны – и даже устроили праздник. Имаёши видел, что обычно морских ведьм просто терпели – теперь же отношение стало более теплым. Деревенские не доверяли ведьмовству – хотя и зависели от него. В городе хватало людей, которые так же относились и к магам. Сам Имаёши с ними, правда, почти не встречался, проводя все свое время среди магов.

Ханамия говорил об академии магии с презрением, но Имаёши не раз размышлял — попади он туда, может, ему бы и понравилось.

Имаёши растер листья мяты между пальцами, хотя они практически не перебили запах рыбы.

— Суса, – сказал он, – что ты думаешь о времени, которое мы здесь провели?

Суса поднял голову от миски с едой.

— Думаю, что ты раздражал меня куда меньше, чем я опасался.

— Я серьезно, – Имаёши сидел у очага и бросал в огонь скрученные мятные листья. – Ты добился каких-нибудь успехов?

Суса вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да. А что насчет тебя? В последний раз, когда я проверял, ты пытался утопиться в лохани.

— Я учусь дышать под водой.

— Понятно, – Имаёши давно уже не удавалось удивить Сусу. Они дружили с самого детства, еще до того, как открыли свои магические таланты и решили поступить в академию магии в городе. В ответ на многие причуды Имаёши Суса лишь пожимал плечами или закатывал глаза.

— И как же ты собираешься отчитываться в академии о своих новых умениях?

— Пока не знаю.

— Ты не сможешь добиться больших успехов за следующие полгода.

— Я знаю, – Имаёши сжал пальцы. – Нужно будет много работать.

— Полагаешь, тебе разрешат вернуться?

— Возможно, – Имаёши повернулся. – Как думаешь, может, я сумею уговорить его отправиться с нами? Пусть даже ненадолго…

Суса пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Но он не выглядит человеком, которого легко уговорить. Ну разве что ты будешь честным и признаешься, что твои уговоры не имеют никакого отношения к магии.

Имаёши посмотрел на него:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Разумеется, нет, – Суса долил себе чаю. – В любом случае тебе стоит поспать. Ты выглядишь ужасно, продолжишь сегодня свои тренировки – и вправду утонешь.


	4. Берег

Лето перевалило за середину. Ханамия боялся быстрого течения дней, боялся приближения осени – Имаёши был на побережье уже почти год.

Ханамия злился на себя, злился, что ему было не все равно: он-то думал, что немного развлечется, что все это окажется не более чем забавой, а потом снова начнется обычная жизнь, и его убаюкают бесконечные проблемы деревни. Теперь он ждал возобновления привычной рутины с содроганием – она несла в себе скуку, которая в прошлом не раз заставляла Ханамию вызывать шторм.

Если Имаёши и заметил, что с Ханамией что-то не так, то заговаривать об этом не стал. Впрочем, вряд ли Имаёши и впрямь что-то заподозрил – слишком уж был занят празднованием своих успехов: он наконец-то научился дышать под водой.

Они спрятали одежду среди камней, оставшись в одних кальсонах. Ветер заставлял кожу Имаёши покрываться мурашками – даже летом на побережье никогда не было по-настоящему тепло – однако он лишь улыбнулся и поправил очки:

— То есть нужно просто прыгнуть?

Ханамия кивнул:

— Течение здесь не сильное, ты справишься. Я пойду первым – на случай если что-нибудь случится.

Если ты станешь тонуть.

— А, тогда ладно, – Имаёши цеплялся за камни, отчаянно пытаясь удержать равновесие. Ханамия кивнул и прыгнул. Вода сомкнулась у него над головой, он посмотрел вверх и оттолкнулся от камней. Волны едва не швырнули его обратно, но он был умелым и сильным пловцом. Прыгнувшего следом Имаёши он дожидался на некотором расстоянии и тут же схватил за руку, не позволяя разбиться о скалы. С губ Имаёши сорвался ряд воздушных пузырей – растерялся? – а затем он улыбнулся и расслабился. Ханамия кивнул и потянул его вниз, подальше от хищной хватки волн.

— Так странно, правда? – спросил Имаёши. Голос его причудливо резонировал – он все еще не овладел подводной речью.

— Для тебя – возможно, – Ханамия отпустил его руку и поплыл вперед, оглядываясь лишь для того, чтобы убедиться: Имаёши не отстает.</div>

Тот оказался вполне пристойным пловцом, хотя любому было ясно, что он давно уже не плавал. Имаёши не хватало естественной плавности, отличающей тех, кто проводил большую часть времени в воде.

— Держись поближе, – сказал Ханамия. – Не хочу, чтобы тебя снесло.

Он нырнул глубже, почти к самому песку – они наконец достигли зарослей и теперь плыли между длинными мягкими щупальцами бурых водорослей. Ханамия чувствовал Имаёши по движению воды, чувствовал его растерянность, когда он принялся оглядываться по сторонам.

Ханамия остановился и уцепился ногами за камни.

Имаёши практически упал на колени и, запрокинув голову, уставился на водоросли. Ханамии было хорошо знакомо это зрелище – золотой свет, струящийся сквозь зеленые листья, сквозь воду. Сплошное движение, вода, кишащая рыбой и тюленями, колыхание бурых водорослей. Имаёши видел все это впервые.

Ханамия подплыл поближе. Имаёши повернулся и коснулся губами его губ.

Ханамия отстранился: остальные были уже близко.

— Пошли, – сказал он. – Я не рассказывал, над чем ты работаешь. Только представь себе их лица!

Имаёши кивнул, поправил очки. Ханамия поплыл вперед, отводя в стороны бурые водоросли и расчищая дорогу для Имаёши. Остальные были как раз над зарослями, и он направился к ним.

Ямазаки заметил его первым.

— Ханамия… – Ямазаки тут же забыл, что собирался сказать, сообразив (вместе с остальными), что Ханамия не один.

Хара рассмеялся и ринулся вниз, практически сбив Имаёши, который еле успел увернуться и не столкнуться с ним лбами.

— Так вот чем ты был занят, – сказал Хара, тыча в Имаёши пальцем. – Он все жаловался, когда же ты от него отстанешь, а сам тем временем пытался придумать, как привести тебя домой.

Ханамия еле сдержался, чтобы не пнуть Хару в плечо.

— Иди доставай кого-нибудь другого, безмозглая медуза.

Хара скорчил рожу, но все же поплыл обратно к Ямазаки и ткнул его локтем, словно они только что услышали какую-то забавную шутку. Ямазаки вздохнул.

Ханамия поглядел на Имаёши, не зная, что сказать. Тот скупо улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Я понимаю, почему ты проводишь здесь столько времени, – сказал он, и его голос все еще звучал странно. – Имея выбор между землей и этим – кто бы в здравом уме выбрал землю?

Ханамия почувствовал облегчение, хотя и не знал почему.

— Странное чувство для огненного мага.

Вода смягчила смешок Имаёши:

— Возможно.

Он оставался с ними среди зарослей, пока вода не начала темнеть. Ханамия настоял на том, чтобы направиться обратно к берегу.

— Тебе не хватает опыта, чтобы дышать во сне.

Во время возвращения Имаёши молчал – но это не было то удивленное, зачарованное молчание, которое сопровождало погружение. Теперь он почти не смотрел по сторонам: когда бы Ханамия ни оглянулся, взгляд Имаёши был прикован к нему.

Ханамия нащупал ногами камень и вытащил за собой Имаёши. Было еще достаточно светло, чтобы они сумели найти одежду, хотя Ханамия и не собирался снова одеваться: задерживаться на берегу он не планировал. Остальные наверняка изведут его шутками – было глупо давать им время для изобретения новых.

— Ну, спокойной ночи… – начал было Ханамия, собираясь уходить.

Имаёши поймал его руку:

— Подожди, – сказал он мягко. – Останься со мной сегодня ночью.

Ханамия уставился на него:

— Суса…

— Суса сегодня заночует в деревне – по крайней мере собирается. Он выбирается туда время от времени, отправить письма, забрать почту, а затем ночует у какого-то юного рыбака, который души в нем не чает. – Имаёши рассмеялся: очевидно, имея в виду нечто большее, чем просто дружескую привязанность. – Я не пытаюсь соблазнить тебя, Макото.

Ханамия сильно в этом сомневался, но все же заколебался.

— А если я останусь?

— Обещаю быть заботливым хозяином, – поддразнил Имаёши, и Ханамии очень хотелось бы счесть эту его манеру неприятной.

Имаёши сжал его руку, и Ханамия кивнул и принялся одеваться. Как бы Имаёши ни убеждал его в отсутствии Сусы или собственных невинных мотивах, Ханамии не хотелось идти с ним через пляж в одном белье. Впрочем, вряд ли тонкая сорочка послужит такой уж серьезной защитой.

Едва Ханамия покончил с одеждой, как Имаёши снова взял его за руку. Он был уже сухой и теплый, в то время как с Ханамии стекали ручьи воды.

Когда остальные узнают, что он провел с Имаёши ночь, шуткам их не будет конца, впрочем, Ханамии было все равно.

Перед уходом Суса зажег над дверью фонарь, словно готовился к возвращению друга. Имаёши снял фонарь, и пламя в нем погасло. Ханамия проследовал за ним в темный дом, купаясь в скупом лунном свете. Имаёши направился к очагу, потер руки, хлопнул в ладоши – и пламя взвилось, заливая комнату теплым оранжевым светом.

— Так-то лучше, – пробормотал Имаёши.

Ханамия сел у очага и принялся сушить волосы льняным полотенцем. Имаёши переместился к печурке, разжег ее и принялся готовить ужин; Ханамия сох.

Как и во время прогулок, они почти не говорили. В этом молчании не было неловкости, и его не нужно было заполнять.

— О чем ты думаешь?

Имаёши поднял глаза от печурки.

— Я целый день думал, как бы мне описать увиденное. Мне не хватает слов… Как, по-твоему, описать что-то другим людям, которые не имеют для этого чего-то нормальных названий?

Ханамия улыбнулся:

— Так же, как описывать огненную магию морской ведьме.

Имаёши рассмеялся тихо, почти неслышно.

— Наверное, – он поставил у печурки две миски и принялся наполнять их горячим рагу. Ханамия никогда еще не чувствовал такого дикого голода. Они ели и лениво болтали. Разговаривать было легко – несмотря на уколы Ханамии и едкие замечания Имаёши.

Затем они приняли ванную, смыв с кожи песок и морскую соль; вода была горячей – грелась благодаря какому-то хитрому фокусу, изобретенному Имаёши и служившему предметом его искренней гордости. Ханамия впервые за долгое время лишился своего панциря из соленой корки.

Ханамия не знал, сколько они проболтали. Огонь в очаге не угасал, а небо за окном становилось все темнее и темнее. Он потянулся и зевнул, и Имаёши протянул ему руку и помог подняться на ноги.

Комната, в которой спал Имаёши, примыкала к очагу, а потому была наполнена мягким, приятным теплом. Было слишком темно, чтобы Ханамия мог осмотреться, к тому же он слишком устал, чтобы это делать. Имаёши расстелил футон и взял тощие подушки и одеяла из стопки в углу. Ханамия устало потер глаза и пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, ты и впрямь не станешь меня соблазнять.

Где-то в темноте Имаёши улыбнулся.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты зевал во время соблазнения, – он подошел к стоящему у стены сундуку, вытащил оттуда ночную сорочку и подал ее Ханамии. – Думаю, мои вещи тебе подойдут.

Ханамия кивнул и стянул жесткую от соли рубашку. Он свалил одежду в кучу у дверей и забрался в постель, пока Имаёши надевал собственную сорочку. Тот скользнул под одеяло рядом с Ханамией, снял очки и сунул их под подушку. Ханамия закутался в одеяла и, после непродолжительного колебания, прижался лбом к груди Имаёши.

Тот обнял Ханамию за плечи и положил подбородок ему на макушку. Сорочка Имаёши еле заметно пахла кедровым сундуком, в котором хранилась, а кожа все еще несла на себе резкий запах моря.

Ханамия закрыл глаза и, даже не успев подумать, как долго продержится этот запах, провалился в сон.

Проснулся он медленно, почувствовав первые солнечные лучи, льющиеся сквозь узкое окно. Он прижимался к спине Имаёши, спрятав лицо в складках его ночной сорочки. Снаружи перекликались птицы, и их пронзительные крики терялись в могучем реве прибоя. В доме было тихо, Суса еще не вернулся.

Ханамия зевнул и потянулся. Он уже и забыл, как немело тело во время сна на суше. Комната выстыла, кожа Ханамии покрылась мурашками, и он снова закутался в одеяла, всем телом смакуя тепло. Имаёши завозился и потер лицо. Все еще затуманенное сном, оно казалось более мягким. Увидев, что Ханамия уже не спит, Имаёши улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам:

— Доброе утро.

Ханамия отвел глаза и закряхтел, сделав вид, что потягивается.

— Пол тверже камней.

Имаёши мягко рассмеялся и вскочил на ноги:

— Я приготовлю завтрак.

Какое-то время Ханамия лежал в сумрачной прохладной комнате, проклиная себя за то, что согласился остаться. Разве мало было того, что он показал Имаёши свой дом, мало того, что столь многому его научил, мало того, что он его поцеловал?..

Ханамия накрыл лицо подушкой: может, удастся себя задушить?

Он продолжал лежать, пока Имаёши не вернулся и, постучав по двери, не спросил, собирается ли Ханамия вообще вставать и что-нибудь есть.

— Если я продолжу есть твою еду, я растолстею, как тюлень, – пробурчал Ханамия, отбрасывая подушку. – Мне нужно одеться.

Все еще облаченный в ночную сорочку Имаёши пожал плечами и вышел. Ханамия потер глаза и вздохнул. Этого не должно было случиться, сказал он себе. Что он станет делать, когда придет осень – а рано или поздно она обязательно придет – и Имаёши вернется домой? Они жили не в романе, и он не оставит море и не последует за Имаёши, куда бы тот ни пошел. Сам же Имаёши вряд ли останется.

Ханамия даже не станет его об этом просить.

Он чувствовал льнущий к одежде запах соленой воды. Как Имаёши вообще мог его целовать, когда от него исходил такой запах?

К тому моменту, как Ханамия вышел из комнатки, Имаёши уже жевал; Ханамию бесило, что его не подождали. Он положил себе немного еды.

— Я хочу кое-что у тебя спросить, – сказал Имаёши, не глядя на Ханамию.

Ханамия поднял голову:

— О?

Прежде Имаёши никогда не предварял свои вопросы.

— Осенью, – сказал Имаёши, – мы с Сусой возвращаемся в академию магии, отсюда до нее очень далеко.

Ханамия отвернулся. Значит, Имаёши тоже думал о своем неизбежном отъезде.

— Это портовый город, – сказал Имаёши. – И академия находится практически на берегу.

— Нет.

Имаёши посмотрел на него:

— Меня что, так легко раскусить?

Ханамия принялся ковыряться в еде.

— Зачем еще упоминать близость к воде? – он покачал головой. – Вода в таких портах невероятно грязна, я бы не захотел быть рядом с ней – не то что в ней. К тому же, – Ханамия принялся машинально жевать, не чувствуя вкуса еды, – мне есть чем заняться, кроме как тащиться следом за тобой.

Имаёши немного помолчал.

— Ты бы вызвал фурор, – сказал он наконец. – Никто из наших и представления не имеет о твоих методах… К тому же ты сумел научить огненного мага работать с морской водой.

— Большинство людей не воспримут мои методы преподавания. К тому же я не имею ни малейшего желания становиться подопытной крысой для твоих товарищей. – Ханамии хотелось, чтобы Имаёши замолчал.

— Я обещаю тебе всеобщее уважение…

— Нет, Шоичи! – Ханамия не думал срываться. Однако ошибка уже была совершена, и он кинулся вперед очертя голову. – Я не брошу ради тебя свой дом.

Повисшее молчание было тяжелым, словно полные улова сети. Имаёши кивнул и отвернулся:

— Ну разумеется.

 

* * *

 

У Имаёши больше не оставалось времени на то, чтобы освоить какой-нибудь существенный новый навык. Ханамия показал ему несколько простых трюков – на такие вещи у Имаёши обычно уходило не больше недели. Разговоры стали не такими приятными, а попытки Имаёши урвать поцелуй-другой – куда менее частыми.

Он никогда не давал понять, что его разочаровал отказ Ханамии, и никогда больше не повторял своего приглашения. Иногда Имаёши говорил о том, что будет делать, когда придет пора отъезда. Придется упаковать все, с чем они приехали и чем разжились за этот год; все это придется перетащить по песку в деревню, где они погрузят вещи в большую рыбацкую лодку, нанятую специально, чтобы отвезти их обратно на большую землю. Ночь они проведут в доме у рыбака, который их отвезет, и отправятся на рассвете. Если погода выдастся погожей, а течение – смирным, путешествие займет около дня, а затем, на закате, они окажутся в безопасности большого порта.

Имаёши говорил о том, что его учителя в академии вряд ли будут довольны, узнав, что весь этот год он практически не продвинулся в изучении огненной магии. Но, утверждал он, они позабудут о нагоняе, когда увидят, чему он выучился всего за какой-то год. Они будут удивлены, говорил Имаёши, знаниями, которые он привезет из своих странствий.

Ханамия слушал и почти не отвечал. Дни начали истончаться – приближалась осень.

Поначалу остальные и впрямь немилосердно его дразнили, затем обеспокоились, когда он не вернулся на ночь, и наконец обрадовались, стоило ему объявиться утром. Однако когда погода начала меняться, они почувствовали перемену в настроениях Ханамии и уже больше не упоминали Имаёши.

Когда Суса ночевал в деревне, Ханамия ночевал с Имаёши. Эти ночи отдавали сладкой горчинкой – переплетенные ноги и почти невыносимое тепло близости.

Они не говорили о прощании, о том, что случится потом. Возможно, Ханамия считал, что все просто закончится – конец главе. Какой смысл был в том, чтобы бороться с неизбежным? Жизнь не заканчивалась из-за одного-единственного огненного мага.

 

* * *

 

То осеннее утро выдалось ясным, но ветреным. Ханамия забрел на утес, сел на краю, откуда мог видеть деревню – и где никто не мог видеть его. Падение ему практически не грозило: стоило наклониться вперед, как ветер практически тут же толкал назад.

Ханамия видел Имаёши даже отсюда; пальто было застегнуто на все пуговицы, пряди волос трепал ветер – они с Сусой прощались с деревенскими, которые их привечали. Впрочем, подумал Ханамия, большинство из них наверняка даже не помнили их имен.

Ханамия смотрел, как в тусклых лучах осеннего утра они забираются в лодку. Он давно уже привык к холодным ветрам, дующим с моря, – и все же сейчас, впервые за долгое время, почувствовал озноб.

Если Имаёши запомнил хоть что-то из того, чему его пытался учить Ханамия, он бы тоже почувствовал это в ветре.

Приближался шторм.

 

* * *

 

— Что такое? – спросил Суса. Он хорошо чувствовал тонкие перемены в настроении Имаёши – лучше чем прочие, наверное, – и сейчас того что-то тревожило.

— Надвигается шторм, – сказал Имаёши, глядя на горизонт.

Это казалось лишь ловкой уловкой, чтобы избежать расспросов, – Суса не видел никаких туч – однако не обратить внимание на порывы ветра было трудно.

— Хм. Значит, это твой дружок. Выгоняет нас палкой.

— Нет, – Имаёши покачал головой. – Не похоже. Это естественный шторм. – Он снова посмотрел на море, затем повернулся к лодке. – Ну, если повезет, когда он разразится, мы будем уже под прикрытием берега.

 

* * *

 

Имаёши старался не показать своего разочарования, не увидев Ханамию в деревне утром. В конце лета морские ведьмы пригнали к берегу еще один косяк рыбы, и деревенские все еще были настроены к ним благодушно.

За несколько дней до этого Имаёши с Ханамией немного поговорили – сейчас Имаёши думал, что это было прощание. Они сидели у огня, и Ханамия заставлял танцевать на кончиках пальцев капли воды. Имаёши уткнулся лицом ему в плечо:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я скоро уезжаю.

— Знаю, ты ведь об этом не затыкаешься, – водные капли танцевали в воздухе и принимали вид угря, краба, кита. На лице Ханамии была написана сосредоточенность, голова была склонена набок.

— Возможно, в академии мне позволят вернуться – и довольно скоро, – жесткая от соли рубашка Ханамии царапала щеку Имаёши. – Только представь их престиж: иметь мага, владеющего двумя стихиями!

— Хмм… – кальмар, акула, рыба с длинными плавниками.

— Макото.

— М-м?

— Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я вернулся?

Ханамия не ответил, и Имаёши не стал больше расспрашивать. Теперь он об этом жалел.

Лодка качнулась на воде, двинувшись назад. Они решили приехать сюда осенью, потому что большую часть начальной работы можно было проделать в четырех стенах. Не было смысла разменивать на это хорошую погоду. Имаёши также считал, что это помешает преподавателям нагрянуть с проверкой, пока не истечет полгода и они не обживутся. В какой-то мере это сработало – проверка вообще не нагрянула.

Перед ними простиралась вода, серая и неспокойная. Тюленей не было видно, а ведь когда они только прибыли, скалы ими просто кишели. Имаёши снова подумал о приближающемся шторме, тело его цепенело от недобрых предчувствий.</div>

Шквал ударил, словно молот по наковальне. Небо было ясным, а затем вдруг стало лиловым, словно кровоподтек, ветер принялся завывать, а вода закипела. Лодочник что-то крикнул и направил лодку к берегу. По крайней мере, именно так показалось Имаёши. А затем он вдруг сообразил, что больше не видит суши.

Коснувшись лица, он понял, что очки пропали. Он потерял их в борьбе с морем; если повезет, они валяются где-то на дне лодки.

У лодочника оказались лишние весла, и вскоре они уже втроем сражались с бурлящими волнами, пробираясь к черной громаде – Имаёши надеялся, что это был берег. Удерживать лодку по курсу становилось все труднее и труднее.

Мир перед глазами у Имаёши расплывался, ему показалось, что что-то задребезжало в лодке и накренилось за борт. Он качнулся, собираясь схватить дребезжащую вещь, – вода взметнулась вверх, лодка дернулась, и над головой Имаёши сомкнулась темная ледяная вода.

Он не мог видеть, не мог дышать – толстые слои одежды, которые должны были защищать его от холода, стали тяжелыми, словно камни, и принялись тянуть его на дно. Паника охватила Имаёши, и он принялся хвататься за воду, надеясь уцепиться за что-нибудь, что угодно.

Что-то схватило Имаёши за запястье.

Рука накрыла его рот, и его легкие наполнил чистый, холодный воздух. Благодаря воде и близорукости Имаёши Ханамия походил на призрачную тень, на духа одного из утонувших моряков, которые наводняли моря. Когда Имаёши успокоился достаточно, чтобы прийти в себя, и смог дышать самостоятельно, Ханамия стиснул его руку и потащил за собой.

Холод немного отступил, но движения Имаёши сковывала тяжелая одежда, и он чувствовал себя бесполезным бременем, якорем, оттягивающим руку Ханамии.

Он понял, что вынырнул на поверхность, благодаря проливному дождю. Ханамия вытащил его на узкую песчаную косу, закинув его руку себе на плечо. Имаёши показалось, что он слышит какие-то крики, и в плывущих очертаниях мира разглядел Сусу и лодочника. Лодка тоже была там, вытащенная на берег. С Имаёши стянули мокрую одежду, переодели во что-то сухое и сунули в импровизированный шалаш из парусины.

Сидящий неподалеку Ханамия прижимал колени к груди. Имаёши ухмыльнулся:

— Признайся, – сказал он, – ты скучал по мне.

Трудно было сказать наверняка, но Ханамия скривился:

— Нужно было оставить тебя тонуть.

Шторм закончился так же быстро, как и налетел, – ушел к северу. Суса с лодочником снова стали паковать вещи, Имаёши же задержался у огня.

Ханамия сунул руки в карманы:

— Я так и не ответил на твой вопрос.

Имаёши посмотрел на него:

— Хм?

— Я и вправду хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, – Ханамия смотрел на огонь. – И скоро.

Имаёши наклонился и потянулся за поцелуем:

— Я найду метаморфа, который научит меня летать, и вернусь к тебе сушей, морем, небом.

Ханамия покраснел и толкнул Имаёши:

— Нет, нужно было точно оставить тебя тонуть.

 Имаёши рассмеялся, сжал лицо Ханамии в ладонях и поцеловал его в щеку:

— Ты бы по мне скучал.

— Имаёши! – позвал Суса. – Мы и так уже потеряли много времени, если хотим добраться до ночи…

— Иду-иду, – Имаёши с улыбкой повернулся к Ханамии. – Я вернусь – ты даже не успеешь заметить моего отсутствия.

— Хорошо. Если не вернешься, я пошлю за тобой шторм, – Ханамия дернул его за сорочку и снова поцеловал.

Он смотрел на отплывающих с берега. Очки Имаёши так и не нашлись, наверное, они уже покоились где-то на дне. И все же, когда лодка отчалила, он оглянулся и помахал рукой. Ханамия помахал в ответ и стоял на берегу, пока Имаёши не скрылся из виду.

Затем с разбега нырнул в воду и погрузился в холодные темные глубины. Он вернется в море, будет ждать там зимы – и присмотрит за опустевшим домиком у кромки воды.


End file.
